


【DV】第666号公路

by Freyyyy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), Vergil pregnant
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyyyy/pseuds/Freyyyy
Summary: 荒漠——从赤色天空回归之后，这里是真正的宁静，答案就在其中。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 18





	【DV】第666号公路

**Author's Note:**

> 哥孕注意！！

这条公路，站在中间的分割线上，终点并非尽头。这条路跟其他的公路都不一样，就如同人类的脸，走遍世界都找不到完全相同的一条，独一无二。要说它最独特的地方，那就是永远不会结束——哪怕前方有一个出口，一个收费站——它就这么绵延着，陷在这片沙漠，或者说是荒漠的某一处，渺小的一处。

有一些人，他们的自以为是比世上的所有人都要多，于是他们断定这条路是一个圆圈，是循环。

可这是一条直线，相信我。一旦驶进这条公路，便只有前进或后退两种选择。

所有人都会沉浸于这诡异定律，没有例外。

他们只去过一次酒吧，在内华达，但丁执意要来上一杯啤酒，并且拒绝维吉尔在车上等他的提议。他们争吵了一会，最终以维吉尔的妥协告终。现在是傍晚五点三十六分，他们仍然行驶在劈开荒漠的公路。维吉尔的右侧小臂搁置在落下的车窗上，风把他的头发吹得很乱，当然，但丁也不例外。很多时候后者会思考，这算不算一种冷战。后来他想通了，原来这是一种取代暴力的方式——他们需要安静，长久且稳定的安静，安静到只能听见马达轰鸣，车轮不断擦过柏油马路，在余温下拉出纠结的、反射出银光的丝。

岩石，覆了一层暗黄色的漆，如同地面上的沙固在一团直立起来。有飞鸟的影子与树梢擦肩而过，泛起沙色的绿叶暗了暗。不知名的鸟雀停在岩石之上，除却翕动的羽毛，像是雕塑一般成为远去的一抹虚影。途中他们经过不知名湖泊，被云彩在水中的倒影吸引得后退。但丁把车停在路边，维吉尔推开车门，这是和谈的信号。

与其说是夕阳，倒不如说边缘糊化的黑暗抢先一步攀了上来。维吉尔的右手外侧忽地刺痛，一旁仙人掌顶端的小刺头部弯曲。他的左手则搭在鼓起的腹部之上，他的皮靴陷在柔软的沙堆中，暗金色的沙粒伸手够上他的靴套。但丁锁上车，回头看时被远光灯堵住双眼。他的头发被风吹乱时是很好的保护罩，也许这对他至今优秀的视力而言也是一大功臣。无论如何，他慷慨地朝着路过的敞开的车窗挥了挥手。但丁听见有人在说：老天啊！是女人的声音，混杂着如空气一般淡薄却有力的爵士调子。

是啊，他还没来得及去酒吧。但丁突然想起。

与此同时，维吉尔朝着湖泊更进一步。他总是这副表情，皱着眉，像是全世界都欠了他什么似的。但丁举起相机，二手市场淘来的玩意，里面还有他们在市场入口留下的合影。他想将湖泊与维吉尔全都纳进范围中，无意间收入了半埋在沙土下的骸骨。但丁按动快门，闪光灯如同黄昏下的烟火转瞬即逝。

“这些骸骨会来自哪里呢，维吉？”他用鞋尖点了点其中一根惨白的，张牙舞爪的骨头。

“来自野兽。”维吉尔说。

“为什么只有野兽？”

维吉尔没有回答，他首先调头朝车的方向走去，但丁紧随其后。他先是意识到自己又被落在后面，于是小跑两步，直到脚尖离维吉尔抬起的脚后跟近在咫尺时才恢复走路。他听见树叶被风吹得沙沙响，便开始幻想湖底是否有植物也会随着风晃动，为什么那些尸骸不属于居住在湖底的鱼类——可这些鱼类也是野兽。

他们坐回车上，车顶灯在扣好安全带后便暗了下来。但丁扭动旋钮，将摇滚乐的声音调小一些。除此之外，湖边的短暂对话就好像从未存在过一般。可相机右上角的时间，六点零一分，又在告诉他们这件事的真实存在。维吉尔的左手抚摸着自己的腹部，皱眉的臭脸都柔和许多。他怀上这个孩子是八个月之前，这么看来当时还是冬天，那么定是一场被窝里的做爱惹出来的祸。踩油门之前但丁扭过头去寻兄长的嘴唇，他闭眼之前感到维吉尔冰凉的手掌心贴在他毛茸茸的侧脸。老实说，他喜欢维吉尔接吻时茫然的表情，因为至今他仍不明白自己从这样的活动中获得什么。当维吉尔的手心离开他的脸颊，但丁睁眼，看见维吉尔的嘴唇在人工照明下泛着水光。

他觉得自己被塞得满满当当。

需要吃点什么吗，不如我们在前面的餐厅停一下吧？又或者是，还想去哪里逛逛吗？维吉尔会选择后者。在经过一处山崖似的山峰时但丁差点睡着，他太困了，困得像好几天没睡过觉似的（老天，这时候他们才刚刚离开一家小汽车旅店），可维吉尔说这山看上去与魔界里的山并无异处时他蓦地清醒了，很快又昏沉。当他们走在山脚下，但丁开玩笑似地问：孩子在你肚子里，反倒是我一天比一天累，该不会是你做了什么手脚？维吉尔此时用手抠下一块由沙风化的石壁，粉碎时在手上留下数条发黄的锈迹。

我有预感你会说这句话，他说，因为我也有同样的感觉。

“也许我们应该放弃他。”维吉尔接着说，“他索取的太多，他太弱小。”

但丁感到一阵电流顺着脊椎窜上头顶。这的确不是一句玩笑话，按维吉尔的性子，他可真能做到掏出阎魔刀，强迫自己骨肉分离——但丁可不想看到这个场面。

“你又开始了。”他压住自己的声线，“又搬出你的恶魔理论。”

维吉尔露出一枚可恶的微笑：“别害怕，但丁——你不需要担心这个。”

他们大概要绕着山脚走上一圈。

野马跑得很快，他们在前进，成片的云却压了过来，灰黑的色块，中间有数不清的浅色线条。它看起来蓬松，就像藏在地下的往年毛毯被翻出来晾晒，柔软而厚重。树木置于半魔人，或者一切平等生物双眼中的形象是模糊的黑影，而黑影由线条构成，就如同这世上其他的所有事物一般——扯远了。维吉尔的右手食指痉挛，舌苔干燥，连同整个口腔变成干涸的沙漠。他将此怪罪于但丁把暖气数值升得过高，后者坚定这是诬陷！

起初，热风卷来得温柔，如同手掌轻抚车面，不经意地撩动温度。后来，热浪便如同呼啸的海浪，险些将他们的小车掀翻。

但丁和维吉尔没花多久便想清楚，红色是主体，亮橙色舔着边缘。并且，在这世上没有谁能把颜色铺得如此富有层次而匀称。是天使，绝非恶魔（因为他们疲于、怠于此事），扯着染完色的幕布飞上天空。但丁手握方向盘，保持着他先前飞驰于荒漠上速度。当时他们以为有车燃着火朝他们冲过来，就像魔界的低劣技巧一般。浓烟如同千层饼皮叠加，盖在他们的脸上。在维吉尔看来，他们的野马也在燃烧，火舌舔舐空气，短暂的真空被剩余的气体顶上，击打出波澜。

接着，但丁猛地踩刹车，惯性作用下他们快把自己的大脑连同脑浆一块甩到挡风玻璃上。噪音，警报利箭似的刺在耳膜上，如同踩在尖刀上舞蹈。消防车上喷出弧形的高压水柱跃在半空，面对不断壮大的火焰势力是那么无力。但丁和维吉尔坐在车上，电台里传出摇篮曲似的风铃声。他们被灰烟埋没得快要窒息，后视镜上挂着的Devil May Cry挂坠随着咳嗽的动作晃个不停。然而，他们没有离开，马达沉默得像是死了。前方的警车车顶有红蓝两色的灯光切换，警员挥舞着指挥棒，嘶吼呐喊淹没在呻吟惨叫中。动物四处冲撞，数米高的、由线条构成的树木蓦地折断，摔在地面。维吉尔的身体在此处停止，可他的每一个细胞都在剧烈地呼吸。如果他只是一个普通人——维吉尔将手掌贴近他的腹部——他应该逃跑。

但丁忽地被人握住了手。他的左手搭在方向盘上，食指依附“摇篮曲”的鼓点敲击皮革面。他本打算用那只手捂住嘴巴咳嗽，却被维吉尔抢占先机。

“在我看来。”他慢吞吞地说，“你观赏得十分认真——惊悚片实景，感觉如何？”

“看起来像是魔界（underworld）。”他的兄长说。

“有时世界（world）可在其之下。”他听上去对于此类事物过于娴熟。

警察终于朝他们走了过来，敲了敲窗户。但丁摁下按钮，那个警察甚至在看到他们安然无恙后还吹了声口哨。

“伙计。”他的脸被烟熏得很黑，“你们得离开这，左后转弯调头就行。”

“谢了伙计。”但丁比了个OK的手势，“过得愉快！”

“哈哈，这可有难度——这该死的火灾······我会尽全力。”一个蹩脚笑话如同甘泉，那位警官明亮的双眼与他黑乎乎的脸庞相比是那么突兀。事后维吉尔评价这一闪而过的亮光是人类的伟大发明之一，而但丁评价这一评价的说辞是：你只是个抛弃人性的混蛋。

归途可比来时空旷得多，窗外是车灯闪过留下的幻影，而前方只有赤色天空映照下漆黑的路面。那些人，他们超速，咬着别人的车尾不放，是为了做什么，为了冲去火焰中央，看看自己到底损失了什么吗——稳定关系，财务，还是新闻。这样的奔跑无济于事，所能得到的结局也不过是被遣返，也许是方才那位眼中明亮的警官，他猜测。

维吉尔再也没有碰过他的手，但丁目视前方，舔了舔干到起皮的下唇——除了已经蒸干僵硬的组织，还有无处不来的烟尘。维吉尔的手心温度似乎还停留在他的手背上，就像是烧开的自来水上方漂浮的武器，那么轻柔，却能灼烧出伤疤来。闪过的车灯，打在维吉尔的双眼，打在他与头发同色的睫毛上。但丁时不时转过视角去看他，就像他一直以来的目光总是直接或间接地停留在兄长的身上似的。

这可太变态了。但丁自我揶揄道。

他们只去过一次酒吧，在内华达。

他们很幸运，在中途撞见了红与蓝交缠的天空，满地都是被子植物的喧闹。

但丁找到一家酒吧，名叫布兰克，在一片名为范达西的区域。他们的野马停在路边，后来为了防止被当做紧急避险的车辆而拐入停车场。维吉尔选了个门口的位置坐下，用手拂去覆着的尘埃。但丁踢开门，大摇大摆地冲向吧台，叫上一扎啤酒。台球撞在桌角的声音敲得他坐立难安，很快他更加后悔了，因为这里的人们不抽烟的只有极少数，而这足以逼疯一个半魔。

他坐在高脚凳上，面容疲惫，连眼神都少了几分清醒。但丁也说不上自己是否真心热爱麦芽酒精，然而，这样不用前行，平稳地坐在柔软的皮革上的感觉的确困住了他。数十年过去，像一段漫长的旅行，当然，比他们这次的出行要漫长得多。但丁无数次听见有人拿那个埋在地下的名字作噱头，一次次的希望都落空，就像行走在沙漠，总有灯神跳出来撒谎——嘿，伙计，前面就是绿洲，为什么不加把劲。

“老兄。”一位牛仔翘起肥硕的臀部坐在他的身旁，“为什么你总往窗户看，我们最美丽的小妞可躲在角落里寻找猎物！”

但丁挥手带了带灰蒙蒙的烟：“谢了伙计，真希望你能早点告诉我。”

“现在可也为时不晚。”牛仔举起酒杯，液体瞬间少了大半，“野马可十分中意你，很快挑战书就会淹没这个酒吧！”

“抱歉。”但丁仰起头，冲牛仔眨眨眼，“把这个好机会让给别人吧，我的野马可在外面等着我。”

他本想直接离开，又舍不得花钱买来的啤酒，于是举着酒杯坐到兄长的身边。酒吧不是什么很大的地方，吧台到大门的路却挺长。视线从四面八方涌来，从头到脚占据他身体的每一寸表皮。但丁看上去游刃有余，毕竟他对自己的容貌十分有自信。然而，那些目光在他身上停留再久，也无济于事。

“坐在这里。”他开口，“还挺无聊的。”

“没有哪里会比这里面更无聊。”维吉尔讽刺道，“这就是你一直想来的地方，酒吧，哈。”

“我一直期望的只有这个而已。”但丁举起酒杯，弹了弹玻璃边沿，发出清脆的“叮”。

来尝一口吧。他把杯子的边缘凑上维吉尔的嘴唇。

恶魔的孩子可不害怕酒精，他怂恿道。维吉尔瞥他一眼，懒得与他争论，毕竟自己可不是什么喝酒好手，但丁无非想看他笑话罢了。他凑上酒杯的边缘，允许金灿灿的麦芽酒液没过上唇，濡湿鼻唇间的空隙。或许他们能对着同样的地方，饮下相同的酒，但丁这么想着，咽了口唾液。他本以为维吉尔会被快意与好胜心驱使，喝入余下的大半。奈何他的兄长顾忌太多，只是浅尝辄止，便挪开了但丁的小臂。

但丁抬手搂着维吉尔的肩膀，他们的身后是欢呼、哀嚎、喋喋不休，他们的身前是砂砾、岩石、瑰丽天穹。风卷着焦糊发臭的气息潜行而来，在视线所及的最远处是橙红如烟气漂浮的，被地平线吃下半块的落日。短暂，他们同时呢喃出这个单词，又默契地不再说话，像是两尊精心雕刻的古怪雕像，不合时宜又找不出什么错处。

布兰克，唯一的空旷。

他们得走了。血色的黑夜即将袭来，没有一处能够幸免。但丁回想起被烟尘扼住呼吸道的经历，不由得颤抖一阵。他把维吉尔留在门外，保持原样，走进酒吧去还杯子。那位黑发黑须的老牛仔已然不知所踪，但丁掏掏口袋，留下几枚硬币。一阵浓烈的香气飘过他的后背，带来一张泛黄的便签，以及一串数字。但丁叹了口气，将它淹在杯底的啤酒之中。

再见了，布兰克！他在心里朝着吧台挥手。湖边的骸骨，来自野兽。布兰克的内外，处处都有野兽的踪迹。  
他转身，目光锁定在一扇窗。先前时候，他能透过那扇窗看见维吉尔的发顶——无需过多，凭借半魔人的良好视力，能捕捉到几根扬起的发丝也足够。

他只需要确定，维吉尔在那里。

可要是窗口什么痕迹也没有呢？

但丁飞奔出去，跃过车门落在驾驶座上。他抿着嘴，后槽牙挤压得发疼泛酸，眉头之间距离骤然缩短，踩动油门的力道如同用大剑砍杀恶魔一般。汽缸阀上下弹动，电光与汽油碰撞擦出火星，他飞也似的离开了酒吧。

沙漠，风滚草掠过的地面被漆黑的天穹如餐罩一般收拢，幸好夜风只能把他的大衣领口吹得噼里啪啦地响。但丁踩着油门冲出五公里。即将驶入下一公里（也可能是一百公里！时间可无法被计算）时，他松开了脚，也没有踩刹车，只是让这样吵闹的交通工具沿着公路滑行下去。直至一个上坡，在太阳升起，温度升高之后，这条道路的边缘便蒸汽海浪一般弯曲波荡。

但丁在上坡的尽头找到了维吉尔。后者挺着孕肚，右手抓紧阎魔刀。像他这样身量的男人，挺着大肚子，沿着路边的油漆线散步，是一条十分令人瞩目的新闻。他停车，维吉尔仍在前进。蓦地，工业的轰鸣消散了，连同汽油燃烧喷出的黑气没在无尽的晚风之中。但丁抓住兄长的手腕，头发盖住了大半张脸，像个麻木不仁的流浪汉。

等维吉尔回头看他时，一个笑容在但丁的脸上炸开。

他说：“时至如今，你还想去哪？”

维吉尔叹了口气，这口气将黑夜的色彩吹进了但丁的双眼。八个月以来，他已经习惯隔着衣物抚摸自己的腹部，就像抚摸曾经置放在艺术馆却突然被认定不合格的展品。

“停止对我的生命没有意义。”他古怪地说，“我必须继续前进下去。”

“有时候停下也不意味着停止，维吉。”但丁说，“就像幸运转盘上的指针，我们只是换了个方向前进。”

“但丁。”又是那样的语气，仿佛叫出弟弟的名字比用刀砍杀数百上千的恶魔还要来得疲惫，“如果那一日，我们的处境互换。”

“无论处境如何交换，我们最终还是走到了一起。”

“为什么总有人（human-being）盲目地前进？”

“因为我们都需要一个结果——无论它来自哪，来自谁——一个结果就足够了。”

维吉尔挤出一个笑容：“看来你已经博古通今了，little brother。”

阎魔刀被收回，他的手空荡荡地悬在半空。但丁的手指钻进他的露指手套，风吹凉的指腹在手掌心摩挲。那里有一枚伤疤，他知道，数十年前该死的恶魔在这里埋下一颗溃烂的种子，却没想到数十年后这颗种子变得枝繁叶茂，甚至结出变化后的果实。但丁抚摸这块伤疤就如同维吉尔用指节剐蹭他的掌心裂纹，视为一种，或许用“调情”一词不太恰当，但着实为一种调节情绪的好方法。他褪去那只软皮手套，躬身亲吻修理平整的指尖，上回演绎在汽车旅馆电视中的浪漫桥段，这回便如实地展示了。

但丁的头发是一道坚实的屏障，当他低着头时，维吉尔看不见他的表情。他们的车灯将两人的影子扔下坡顶，缩小、缩短了。他感到有什么东西在击打自己的后背和臀部，原来是大衣的下摆，那么但丁必然会有相同的感觉。但丁，是的，他感到他的弟弟正打算用他本人独特的爱意将自己填满，甚至非常熟练。因为但丁说：“无论你跑去哪，我总会找到你。”换句话来说，就是：你再敢乱跑试试看？一种不痛不痒的威胁。或许但丁说过以上两句话，或许只说过其中一句，或许一句都没有说过，只不过他们有相同的思想。那么为什么他会这么想呢？他站在这，肉体连着魔力站在这，思想却飘到完全空白的地方去——原来只有思想是自由的——既然如此，他应该去往更遥远的地方。然而，维吉尔无法放下但丁，他的弟弟，像是海船上的挂绳，将他牢牢地锁在大陆上的一隅，锁在心灵的荒漠之中。

“我失去了太多魔力。”维吉尔坦白道。

“魔力总会有的。”但丁说。

维吉尔皱起眉头：“果实不需要太多营养。”

但丁安抚他：“魔力总会有的。”

他顿了一下：“况且你还能折断我的胳膊，多么‘虚弱’。”

忽然，维吉尔抓住他的胳膊：“我讨厌你，但丁，但是我爱你。”

他接着说，完全不关心但丁的表情：“后半句话我永远不会说。”

真奇怪，明明前一刻还是他的主导局势，下一秒就被维吉尔压了上来。但丁后仰着上半身，他该做什么，该感到兴奋吗，鉴于维吉尔居然是他们中间第一个说出爱对方的人。但，就像先前说过的，当一个人在极度干渴的情况下看见一片绿洲，他也许会兴高采烈地向它奔去，也许只会因为得到了目标而就此安歇。维吉尔的目光只注视在他的身上，这很好，他的目光得到了回馈，现在它们因为相碰而抵消了；维吉尔说爱他，这很好，他的爱得到了回馈，现在它们因为相碰而融合了——本该有点爆炸得让人心动的火花不是吗？

但丁的头发是一道坚实的屏障，维吉尔推开它，撩开那些银白色的蛋白质组织物，露出他的双眼。但丁会是什么表情？他自然翘起的嘴角流出些许得意的情绪。他会哭吧，这可是维吉尔的战略性示弱，他没理由不震撼。就像小时候，当维吉尔同意在但丁和其他目标间选择前者，他的弟弟就变成了泄了气的皮球，作不出什么风浪来。

就像这时，但丁说：“我也爱你，哥哥。”

他八岁之前总这么说。

野马将范达西撂在脑后，他们的下一站是位于山野深处的瑞莱利市。维吉尔躺在后座，清点余额——他们还有好长一段路要走。维吉尔的小腿架在两驾驶座之间，修剪圆润的脚趾随着节拍蜷缩又舒张。但丁不摆动操纵杆时便揉捏垂下来的大块肌肉，压力摁出一枚枚印章。很快月光将黑夜烧出一个小洞，均匀的呼吸声传了过来。

他也觉得有些困了，可不能让那片暗红追上奔驰的野马。

**Author's Note:**

> 文章部分参考《我自己的爱达荷》，《洛丽塔》，很浅显不用找


End file.
